


Ревность

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Варнинг: Жуткий мат! И мордобой. И секс. Почти. Короче - мужЫки!*улыбка*</p><p>Этот мини-фф был написан на кинк-фест по заявке "Джеймс и Сириус – новоиспеченные авроры. Сириус восхищается кем-то из старших товарищей, Джеймс сдерживается изо всех сил, но быстро теряет самообладание и призывает любовника к порядку очень жестоко." Но у автора на "жестокость" свой взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

— Не, ну ты видел?! — глаза Сириуса сияли. — Чисто было сработано! Давай! За Аластора! За Грюма! За самого мощняцкого аврора современности!

— Н-да, — неопределенно протянул Джеймс, стукнув своей кружкой о протянутую кружку Сириуса. — Это тебе не мелочь по карманам тырить!

В "Дырявом Котле" было многолюдно. Пятница. Авроратовские школяры потихоньку стягивались в привычное место вечерних посиделок. Джеймс с Сириусом пришли одними из первых и уже приняли на грудь по кружке темного. Шум голосов то и дело прерывался звяканьем колокольчика входной двери.

— Френк! — заорал Сириус и замахал рукой, глядя мимо Джеймса. — Долгопупс! Мы здесь!

Френк, приветливо улыбаясь, уже спешил к столику, за которым обосновались его друзья.

— Здорово, мужики, — Френк пожал Сириусу и Джеймсу руки и показал официанту три пальца, кивнув на столик. — Как оно?

— Да все ништяк, — довольно равнодушно ответил Джеймс и засунул в рот картофельный чипс. — Только заебались на практике за эту неделю.

— Да завязывай, Джеймс! — Сириус откинулся на спинку стула. — Веселее, чем на этой неделе, не было со школы! Грюм просто монстр!

Френк отхлебнул из принесенной официантом кружки пива сразу треть и заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— Да всего не расскажешь! Просто он реально крут и колдует так, что у меня челюсть отвисает! — ответил Сириус и мощно хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— И шишак дымит, — буркнул Джеймс и покосился на Сириуса.

— Иди на хуй! — беззлобно отмахнулся от него Сириус. — И завидуй молча!

— Да, Аластор в натуре крутой перец, — согласно и весело кивнул Френк. — Чего только стоит его попытка поставить в кабинете Крауча "грозный глаз", помнишь?!

— Да-да-да! Бенджи тогда еще ржал, что если Грюм это сделает, то Скримджер не продержится на посту и трех дней, потому что сосать под "глазом" не решится, а больше он Краучу ни в хуй не упирается! — Сириус с Френком загоготали, а Джеймс брезгливо сморщился и стал озираться по сторонам. — Кого потерял, Джим?

— Да вот думаю, куда бы пересесть, заебал уже этот Грюм, — по лицу Джеймса было видно, что он не шутит. Френк смотрел с недоумением, и ему пришлось объясниться: — Понимаешь, я всю неделю слушаю эти... щенячьи визги по поводу Грюма! Реально, мне кажется, что этот, — Джеймс с вызовом кивнул на Сириуса, — оставляет лужицы после себя, прямо весь дрожит от подобострастия!

— Бля, Поттер! Ты чё, сука, такой... напряженный?! — Сириус вдруг встал из-за стола. — У Эванс критические дни?

— Похоже, это у тебя они скоро начнутся! — зло огрызнулся Джеймс. — Ведешь себя, как баба! Чуть не кончаешь, глядя на своего Грюма! Мы только о нем и говорим всю неделю! Может, ты уже дрочишь на него втихую?

Сириус сверкнул глазами и выхватил палочку.

— Ну, блядь, ты и ебатутый! А даже если и так?! На тебя, что ли дрочить, очкарик? Ты даже носков его грязных не стоишь!

— Ну так катись и отсоси ему, девочка моя! — Джеймс подскочил и указал рукой на дверь.

Френк вместе со стулом отодвинулся от стола на безопасное расстояние. Из палочки Сириуса посыпались красные искры.

— Да лучше быть сосущей девочкой Грюма, чем другом такого долбоёба, как ты! — Сириус ткнул палочкой в грудь Джеймса.

— Да ты охуел, Блэк! — Джеймс через стол схватил Сириуса за воротник куртки и в тот же миг аппарировал с ним из "Дырявого котла". В лицо сидящего в оцепенении Френка дунул ветер от мощного толчка взрезанного воздуха.

Одурев от неожиданности, Сириус зажмурился и не успел понять где они очутились. Толчок аппарации выбил воздух из легких и на мгновение почудилось, что он умирает. Больно ударившись пятками о землю, Сириус вскрикнул и тут же получил удар в плечо.

— Это тебе за долбоёба! — Джеймс яростно взмахнул палочкой. — Everta Statum!

Сириус отлетел метров на пять. Ракитовая ветка больно хлестнула его по щеке, и он почувствовал тепло текущей по подбородку крови. Все вокруг озарилось красной вспышкой.

— Stupefy! — заклятие ударило Сириуса в грудь. К нему подошел Джеймс. Держа палочку наготове, он встал перед Сириусом на колени и спросил: — Так ты действительно считаешь, что лучше сосать Грюму? Ты серьезно, Сириус? — Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Джеймс вдруг улыбнулся:

— Значит, лучше дружить с таким долбоёбом, как я?

Сириус кивнул в ответ. Тогда Джеймс наклонился и губами мягко коснулся губ Сириуса. От этой невероятной и мимолетной нежности у того перехватило дыхание. Он понимал, он чувствовал, что должен как-то ответить на этот поцелуй. Но, черт возьми, не мог понять, как именно! Мгновение этого прикосновения растянулось, казалось, в целую вечность.

— Finite Incantatem! — снимая очки, прошептал Джеймс, и тогда Сириус крепко прижал его к себе. Отвечая на поцелуй, он закрыл глаза. То, что происходило между ними, было пугающе неправильно, но остановить это было еще страшнее! Каждый из них понимал, что назад дороги нет и теперь уже ничего не будет так, как раньше. Оба оказались за чертой дозволенного.

Они целовались все более страстно, исступленно обнимались, стукались зубами, смеялись друг другу в открытые рты и все пытались заглянуть друг другу в глаза, понять, уловить, увериться в реальности происходящего.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, — наконец не выдержал Джеймс. — Можно я тебя трахну? Ты ведь меня обидел и должен же я как-то тебя наказать!

Сириус застонал сквозь рвущийся наружу смех:

— Лучше заавадь меня, чувак! — теперь он старался не смотреть на Джеймса. — Как же я потом буду смотреть в глаза моему любимому Аластору?!

Джеймс взревел и принялся стягивать с хохочущего Сириуса джинсы.

Стайка птиц взвилась в темнеющее небо. Осенний лес засыпал.


End file.
